Not Like We Planned It
by Harmony Goldstar
Summary: Hermione, Tonks and Ginny play truth or dare in the dead of night... to interesting results. HG/RW, NT/RL, GW/HP. Rated M for safety. There is mention of adult situations, but no details. Snape makes an appearance in this chapter! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a random two-shot written at four in the morning. I had a sleepover with Karma Hope, bookfreak1317 and forevergreysbackenemy. It was very awesome. Anyways, random two-shot.**

**Warning: OOC-ness, mentions of adult situations...**

**Disclaimer: This does not belong to me. If it did, I would be typing this in my air conditioned house, in a room that was a color I acutally liked. But as my house is not air-conditioned and my room is still hot pink... clearly I am not JKR.**

A secret whispered late at night heard only by the darkness. Then the tears started flowing. Ginny crept from the room she shared with Hermione and went to the kitchen, where she found another crying soul.

Tonks had arrived after guard duty late that night.

"What's wrong Ginny?" she asked.

"It's Harry. I love him but he ignores me," Ginny sobbed.

"I understand," Tonks said sadly. They sat down at the kitchen table of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. They were joined a few minutes later by Hermione.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Hermione asked sleepily.

"She's upset because she's in love with Harry and he ignores her," Tonks explained.

"Oh. I can sympathize," Hermione said.

"That makes both of you," Ginny commented, wiping her face on her sleeve. "Up for a game of truth or dare? I'm dying to know who you two are crushing over," Ginny said.

"Oh, fine," Hermione agreed and Tonks nodded.

"Truth or dare Hermione?" Ginny asked. Hermione chose truth.

"Easy. Who is it you like?"

Hermione blushed. "Ron."

Ginny gasped.

"Truth or dare Tonks?" Hermione asked.

"Truth."

"Okay. Have you ever changed your appearance to try to make a guy like you?"

"Yes," Tonks admitted.

"Please enlighten us," Ginny said.

"That wasn't part of the question. Truth or dare Ginny?"

"Dare."

"Kiss the Minister of Magic," Tonks said.

"What?" Ginny howled. In response Tonks put up a silencing charm so they wouldn't wake the rest of the house.

"I said I dare you to kiss the Minister of Magic."

"I'll go for the penalty. Actually, I'll trade off that dare with my next dare," Ginny said.

"Oh alright," Tonks said with a sigh.

"Truth or dare Tonks?" Ginny asked.

"I'll stick with truth."

"Who do you love who doesn't love you back?"

"Not telling."

"Okay, Hermione, what's the penalty?"

"Forget it Ginny. Let's try to narrow it down and guess," Hermione suggested.

"Okay," Ginny said. "Is he in the Order?"

"Yes."

"Do we know him? Wait, it is a guy, right?" Ginny asked.

"Yes to both."

"Was he at the last meeting?" Hermione asked.

"No."

"Oh gods, it's not Snape is it?" Ginny asked.

"Definitely not. He was my Professor too you know. And he's the greasy git of the dungeons. Uhg. Gross," Tonks exclaimed.

"Is he an auror?" Hermione asked.

"No."

"Is it Sirius?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Hell no! He's my bloody cousin!"

"Oh, I uh, forgot about that…" Ginny said.

"Does he work for the Ministry?" Hermione asked.

"No."

"Hogwarts?"

"No."

"Does he even have a job?"

"Not that I'm currently aware of," Tonks replied.

"Oh my god!" Ginny said.

"It's Lupin," Hermione whispered. "Oh my god!"

"Yes it's Lupin. Now back to truth or dare. Hermione?"

"Truth."

"What's the furthest you've ever gone?"

"Uhm, Victor and I kissed. That was it. Ginny, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How long have you been in love with Harry?"

"Since I first met him," Ginny admitted, embarrassed.

"Tonks, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Have you and Lupin ever, you know, done it?"

"No. He won't even kiss me!"

"Oh, good," Ginny said. "My mind was giving me pictures I didn't really want to see."

"Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sit in Ron's lap tomorrow morning and snog him senseless." Hermione looked partially horrified and partially happy.

"Ginny, truth or dare."

"Dare. I want a replacement dare. I'm not snogging Fudge."

"Okay then. I dare you to snog Harry at breakfast."

"You're getting it, Hermione!"

"Hey, I already have to do something embarrassing. Let's get revenge on Tonks. Come on let's discuss it," Hermione said.

"Okay fine," Ginny replied. "Sorry Tonks," she said as they stepped away from the table. Hermione stepped up out of the room and Ginny followed. Then they discussed Hermione's plan in hushed whispers and entered the room.

"Okay Tonks, your turn," Ginny said.

"Dare."

"Okay. Before we tell you about your dare, I'm going to say thank you for listening to me this evening. I'm going to bed after I give you this dare," Ginny said.

"Me too," Hermione added.

"Anyways, here's your dare," Ginny began. "I dare you to transfigure yourself some sexy lingerie and go up to Lupin's of bedroom and get in bed with him. You can't tell him it's a dare and you have to stay all night," Ginny said evilly.

"You have an incredibly dirty mind, Ginny Weasley," Tonks announced.

"What? We're not asking you to do anything dirty. You just have to sleep next to him. It's not like you have to sit in his lap or kiss him in front of half of the Order," Hermione said.

The three headed back upstairs. Ginny and Hermione walked up with Tonks to Lupin's bedroom to make sure she completed her dare. Then they went back to bed, both knowing that the following day was going to be interesting.

"I can't wait to find out what Lupin does when he wakes up," Ginny said.

"What makes you think Tonks is going to tell us?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes she will," Ginny replied confidently. Both girls got back into their beds and fell asleep.

**A/N: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay. Here's part 2. I have not forgotten about Secrets Don't Make Good Passwords, never fear. I hope to get out a chapter before school starts. After that updates may be even more spread out. :( Of course, a large storm is heading right towards my area, last I checked anyways, so if we'll probably be without power for most of the day tomorrow. But I will attempt to update! kk?**

The next morning, Tonks woke to find Lupin's arm draped around her waist. She tried to move away, but his arm held her in place. Realizing she wasn't going to get away, she settled for scooting closer and drifting back into a light sleep. Meanwhile, Hermione and Ginny were up and getting dressed, hoping to eat breakfast before completing their dares. Not to mention that they wanted to peek in Lupin's room to make sure Tonks was still there. The girls crept up to Lupin's room. Nervously, they pushed the door open a crack and peeked in.

Hermione felt a hand on her back. She turned saw that it was Sirius and put a finger to her lips as she stepped aside to let him peek in.

He looked and then reached over the girls and pulled the door shut again, gesturing for Hermione and Ginny to follow him. Several yards down the hall, he stopped and turned to face them.

"I was wondering what you two were doing in the doorway to Moony's bedroom," he said. Both Hermione and Ginny blushed, realizing what it must have looked like. It was a good thing it had been Sirius who had caught them and not Mrs. Weasley.

"May I ask what my little cousin is doing in my best friend's bedroom wearing only…?" Sirius asked. "I know you two have something to do with it."

"Truth or dare," Ginny answered. "We dared her to do it. We were just making sure she'd actually done it."

Sirius nodded, and gave them a mischievous smirk.

Hermione and Ginny headed downstairs to wait for Harry and Ron.

A half hour later, yelling from upstairs drew Hermione and Ginny to Lupin's room. Sirius was already standing in the doorway. Remus had woken up and realized that Tonks was in his bed and he had promptly fallen out of bed. He got up and scrambled away from the bed.

"Tonks what are you doing in here?"

"Remus, I love you. Surely I don't need a reason…"

"Tonks, I've told you before, it's too dangerous, I'm too poor and thirteen years older than you. And put some clothes on," Lupin said.

Sirius snickered.

"Remus, you might turn into a werewolf once a month, but I turn into a bitch for a week every month," Tonks argued ignoring his demand for her to put some clothes on. "And I have more than enough money, and I want you."

"Dora, it's not meant to be. You can do better."

"But I want you, Remus." Tonks got out of bed and took several steps towards Remus, leaving him nowhere to go.

"She's hot," Sirius whispered just loud enough for Hermione and Ginny to hear.

"Sirius! She's your cousin," Hermione hissed.

"So?"

Ginny flicked him in the shoulder.

"Dora, you're better off without me."

Tonks stepped forward again and put her arms around Remus's neck and kissed him.

"Are you better off without me, Remus?" she asked him.

"No," he replied. She kissed him again.

"Then I'm staying," she said, pulling him back towards the bed, noticing Sirius and the girls for the first time.

"Get out," she said to Sirius, as she pulled Remus on top of her and continued kissing him

"Come on ladies. I don't care to be watching my best friend and my cousin snogging and doing unmentionable things, and such sights aren't appropriate for young innocent witches such as yourselves," Sirius said.

They returned to the kitchen to find Harry and Ron sitting at the table waiting for Mrs. Weasley to load their plates. Hermione slipped onto Ron's lap and started kissing him and Ginny did the same to Harry. The girls looked up just in time to see Sirius leave the room with a look of utter disgust on his face while muttering,

"Innocent indeed," in a sarcastic tone.

**A/N: Please review! I need reviews to keep me sane. I'm going to be stuck inside probably without power all day tomorrow. And then I'm starting high school. And on and on and on. Enough ranting. Please review! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Funny story... this isn't actually complete! I have a few more chapters in the works... but it's finals time again, and things are kind of crazy in my life right now. So I have no idea when the next update is coming. But yeah, here's one.**

Later that morning, Tonks was assigned guard duty at an undisclosed location for an undisclosed amount of time. As soon as the meeting was over, she rushed up to her room to get her things. Hermione and Ginny tried to start a conversation while she was packing, but she did it magically and was done in moments. She pushed them out of the way, hollered a goodbye to Lupin as she passed the library and was gone. Hermione looked at Ginny. Ginny looked at Hermione. Then they went to their room.

"I wonder how long she'll be gone?" Ginny said.

"Hopefully not long. She'll be alright. Now she's got someone to come home to," Hermione replied.

"It was nice having someone to talk to… you know. Someone older who isn't a professor or mum," Ginny said.

"Yeah."

They didn't talk about what they had done to the boys that morning.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were in their room wondering what the bloody hell was wrong with Ginny and Hermione.

"Merlin, that was my sister kissing you, mate. I bet the Malfoy slipped them something. Let's get him when we get back to school," Ron exclaimed.

Harry didn't reply. He had the brains to realize that Malfoy hadn't slipped the girls something. He had noticed Ginny's obsession with him from the beginning, he just wasn't sure what it meant. He thought he had an idea now, what with her behavior this morning, but he was too scared to act on it. For now. Ron, on the other hand, was completely convinced that Malfoy had slipped the girls a love potion of sorts.

"I mean, it's Hermione! Since when does she act like that?" Ron said.

"I don't know. Maybe it's one of the twins' prank ideas?" Harry wondered.

"Nah, it had to have been Malfoy," Ron insisted. Harry just shook his head.

Time passed. The boys still had yet to make any moves, and the girls were convinced that they were oblivious. For the most part, this was accurate. Harry had some idea what was going on, but he wasn't about to make a fool of himself if he was wrong.

One day, in the middle of a full attendance Order meeting, Tonks walked through the front door. Just like that, like she had gone to work and come back. As they were trying to spy on the meeting, Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron all saw her walk in.

"We have to talk to her tonight," Ginny whispered to Hermione.

"Are you sure? She might want to sleep tonight," Hermione whispered back.

"Or sleep with Lupin," Ginny added.

"Thanks Gin, really needed that. He was our teacher," Hermione said flatly.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Hermione and Ginny said in unison. Then Mrs. Weasley opened the door to the kitchen and glared at them.

"Go to your rooms, all four of you, or I might not call you for supper."

Hermione and Ginny headed up to their room dragging the unwilling boys with them.

Mrs. Weasley did call them for dinner, but as most of the Order was staying, they didn't have the usual pick of seats. Harry and Ron snagged seats next to Sirius and Mad-eye, Ginny grabbed an empty chair to the right of her mother and Hermione got stuck sitting next to Snape. She tried talking to him about potions, but he just snapped at her to stop interrupting her dinner. Ginny gave her a sympathetic smile from the other end of the table. Tonks was just a few seats down from Hermione, but it was too far to try to talk. Dinner seemed to last forever, especially since Snape refused to talk to Hermione.

After dinner was finally over, Ginny and Hermione cornered Tonks in the hallway.

"I think we need to have another late night chat," Ginny said.

"If you're up for it that is. If you want to sleep tonight, that's understandable," Hermione added.

Ginny muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like a repeat of her previous inappropriate statement. Hermione ignored this, and Tonks chose to pretend she didn't hear.

"Tonight it is. Midnight in the library. If someone else is in there, try the kitchen," Tonks said.

"Got it," Ginny said and Hermione nodded. They wandered off to occupy themselves. Hermione grabbed a transfiguration book she had been reading and Ginny grabbed the latest copy of Teen Witch magazine. They found Harry and Ron playing chess in their room, and the girls settled down to read while pretending to watch.

Before they knew it the clock was striking 11.

"Let's get to bed, I'm really tired," Ginny said, faking a yawn.

"But we haven't finished this game!" Ron whined.

"You're winning anyway. What do you have to complain about?" Harry asked. "I'm getting ready for bed."

"Come on, just a few more minutes," Ron begged. Hermione and Ginny left them to their argument.

"Pretty sure they didn't even notice we left," Hermione said once they were in the relative safety of their bedroom. They pretended to get ready for bed and then continued reading until the clock struck midnight. Hermione and Ginny crept out of their room and tiptoed down the hall to the library. There they found Snape glaring at them from an armchair. Immediately they turned around and headed for the kitchen and found Tonks waiting for them. They pulled out chair at the table and sat down while Tonks put a silencing charm on the room and set a ward to warn them if anyone was coming.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another chapter! Just as warning, for safety, I'm bumping this up to M. There are mentions of adult situations, but no detail what so ever.**

"So. You two completed your dares?" Tonks asked.

"Yes," Hermione and Ginny replied.

"Are the boys still being boys or did they do something?"

"Ron's clueless. Actually, Harry is too," Hermione said.

"That's… boys being boys," Tonks replied.

"I would have gone for unfortunate, but that works too," Ginny said.

"Have you been hinting to them since then? Flirting?"

"Hell yeah," Ginny replied.

"I try," Hermione said. "I'm not very good at it… guess it's not something you can learn from books."

"You'll get better with practice. You're a teenager," Tonks said.

"What about you? We know you completed your dare. How was it?" Ginny asked.

"Fine. His bed is really comfortable..."

"Ha, because he's in it?" Ginny interrupted.

"That might have something to do with it," Tonks said. "When he woke up it was kind of awkward, and I thought I was going to die from either trying not to laugh or embarrassment when Sirius started commenting."

"You heard that?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. He's getting it for that, as soon as I get the chance."

Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"And what happened after you told us all to get out?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny!"

"What, Hermione, can you honestly say you aren't curious?"

Ginny took Hermione's lack of a reply to mean that she was curious, and looked at Tonks.

"What? You think I'm going to risk your mother's wrath if she ever finds out I told you?"

"So something did happen!"

"Not necessarily."

"How about we play truth or dare again, guys?" Hermione suggested.

"Good idea," Ginny said.

"Fine," Tonks agreed.

"You can go first Tonks," Hermione offered.

"Uh, Ginny, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Where would your dream first date be?"

"Hm… a Holyhead Harpies game. Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go tell Snape that we're in the kitchen talking about our teacher's sex lives and ask if he wants to join us."

"WHAT? Ginny Weasley, you are getting it for this."

"You have to do it before we go to bed, but we can keep playing right now if you want," Ginny said.

"I'll do it now, before I talk myself out of it," Hermione replied, and she stood. Ginny and Tonks followed her as she headed up the stairs towards the library. She didn't get far, before she found the man she was looking for.

"Granger. What are you doing up?" he snapped at her suspiciously.

"Well, sir, Ginny and Tonks and I were in the kitchen discussing teacher's sex lives and we were wondering if you wanted to join us," Hermione said.

"Miss Granger, that is… WHAT? That is extremely inappropriate," Snape said. It was obvious that whatever he was expecting, that wasn't it.

"You talk about your teacher's sex lives?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. Not with them… that would be awkward," Hermione replied. Snape just stared at her, and then turned and headed back in the direction he came.

Tonks and Ginny stepped out of the shadows and the three of them headed back to the relative safety of the kitchen.

"Oh my... that was hilarious," Tonks said. Ginny tried unsuccessfully to speak through her laughter.

"Tonks, truth or dare?" Hermione asked.

"Truth. I don't want to have to do something like that…" she said, and then realized that she was about to be interrogated about her previous dare and what it led too.

"Crap."

"What happened, in detail, after you told Ginny, Sirius and I to get out?" Hermione asked.

"Well…we were kissing. He was lying on top of me…"

"Did you do it or not?" Ginny asked.

"No," Tonks replied. Ginny and Hermione both looked shocked.

"What? Why… how?" Ginny exclaimed.

"He stopped it before it got that far. He still doesn't want us to be together, even though he admitted to liking me. He's also…" Tonks was interrupted here by the ward she had set going off. Moments later, Snape walked into the kitchen.

"I'm getting a cup of tea. You better not say anything inappropriate while I'm in here," he snapped.

Tonks ignored him and continued.

"He's also apparently never done it before…" This time she was interrupted by Ginny.

"WHAAAAT?" Ginny shrieked. "He's thirty-six for Merlin's sake!"

"That's really sad. Everyone's too prejudiced to see him as a person too…" Hermione said.

"Wait, Lupin's a virgin?" Snape inquired.

"Yes, you prat. I thought you were horrified that there were students in the kitchen talking about their teacher's sex lives," Tonks said.

Snape smirked evilly and took his tea and left the room barking something that sounded like,

"Go to bed," as he stalked down the hall.

"Probably wishes one of us would go to bed with him," Ginny said.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione and Tonks said, shuddering at the thought.

"We are not having that conversation," Hermione said.

"But…" Ginny protested.

"No," Tonks said. "Before either of you come up with any other nasty comments that will haunt my dreams for weeks, I'm going to bed."

"With Lupin?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe," Tonks replied, and she removed the charms she had placed on the room as she left.

"Come on, let's follow her and see if she does," Hermione said, and she and Ginny crept through the halls. They arrived at the top of the staircase just in time to see Tonks sneak into Lupin's bedroom.

A closer look showed that they weren't the only ones watching. At the other end of the hallway, standing in the shadows was Professor Snape. Hermione and Ginny tiptoed down the hallway towards him as their room was further down the hall. As they passed him, they whispered,

"Good night Professor," and then kept walking, both pretending that nothing had happened. Snape shook his head at the two shadowy figures making their way down the hall and returned to the library for the rest of the night.

**A/N: This story is almost done... sadness. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, here's the last chapter! I should have done this a long time ago... just one chapter was left. I knew what had to happen. But, I guess what matters is that it's here now. Please review! **

"Morning Ginny, Hermione. Late night?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. You two kept us up for ages with your chess game," Ginny replied. Hermione muttered a greeting and returned to her reading.

"Hey, Ginny, can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Sure," she said. He got up, and started walking towards the hallway. Ginny got up from the table and followed, wondering what this was about.

In the hallway, Harry looked really nervous.

"I was wondering… well, er… I wanted to know if you would be interested in going, well, let's face it. We won't be allowed to go anywhere… but what I wanted to ask was… do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! Of course Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, and she hugged him. The two walked back into the kitchen, and Ginny grinned at Hermione. Tonks entered the kitchen, and Ginny rushed over to her to whisper the news.

Harry looked at Ron for a minute or so, and then he got up and practically dragged Hermione out of the kitchen into the hall.

"So, uh, I like you, I guess you like me, wanna date?" he asked.

"Very eloquent Ronald," Hermione replied. "But yes!"

"Great!"

They too returned to the kitchen, and Hermione winked at Tonks and Ginny. The boys had finally clued in, and although they had probably dared each other to ask Ginny and Hermione out, the effort was appreciated by the girls. After breakfast, the four retreated to an empty room and played chess and cards, and just had general fun for most of the morning. Most of the household had figured out that the boys had finally clued in, so they were left alone for the most part. The adults did, however, check in every few hours to make sure no unmentionable things were occurring.

Tonks went to the library, which was thankfully deserted, and settled down with a book. Several hours passed by, and then someone entered the library. Tonks didn't look up. She knew it was Remus.

"Dora?"

"Yes, Remus," she said, marking her page and putting the book down.

"I've been thinking about what you've said. And maybe you're right."

"Really? Yay!" Tonks said, jumping up and rushing over to him.

"I'm still too poor, too old, and you still deserve someone better, but you're right. If you want me, then you're crazy, but you have a right to what you want."

"And you have a right to be happy," Tonks said. She stepped into his embrace and he kissed her.

That was it. Nothing else mattered, because life goes on, and they all had each other.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is still reading this, and to everyone who has favorited, alerted, or reviewed! **


End file.
